museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2010
Das Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2010 fand vom 11. bis 13. Oktober in statt. 11.10.2010 Aktuelle Entwicklungen bei der Europeana und der „DDB“ Monika Hagedorn-Saupe, Institut für Museumsforschung * Deutsche Digitale Bibliothek: Portal für Kunst und Wissenschaft * Geschäftsmodell für die Nutzung von Datendiensten der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek * Europeana: Technical Requirements ** Europeana Semantic Elements Specification (ESE)ESE: Europeana Semantic Elements Specification SPK arbeitet an einer Ergänzung zur Open-Access-Erklärung für Kultureinrichtungenvgl. SPK. Magazin der Stiftung Preußischer Kulturbesitz, 2/10, S. 12-14 Athena, DC-net und Linked Heritage Giuliana De Francesco, Ministero per i beni e le attività culturali - Istituto centrale per il catalogo unico delle biblioteche italiane * ATHENA (Projekt Access to cultural heritage networks across Europe zur Förderung der Europeana): www.athenaeurope.org * LIDO * DC-NET - Digital Cultural heritage NETwork Automatisierte Klassifikation archäologischer Gefäße Ein DFG-Projekt der TU Chemnitz und des Landesamtes für Archäologie Sachsen Elisabeth Lindinger, Landesamt für Archäologie Sachsen * TU Chemnitz: Automatisierte Klassifikation archäologischer Gefäße * www.archaeologie.sachsen.de: Automatisierte Klassifikation Nutzung : z.B. -Algorithmus * "Dresdengallery" Chancen der Kommunikation und Besucherbindung im web 3D am Beispiel der Gemäldegalerie Alte Meister Dresden Andreas Henning, Staatliche Kunstsammlungen Dresden * Gemäldegalerie Alte Meister in * www.dresdengallery.com Museumsportal Sachsen Sachsens Museen entdecken Katja Mieth, Sächsische Landesstelle für Museumswesen * www.sachsens-museen-entdecken.de Arbeitsgruppen AG Sammlungsmanagement * www.ag-sammlungsmanagement.de * Kurztexte/Ablaufdiagramme * Muster-Richtlinien AG Datenaustausch s.a. LIDO (museumdat) Sachstandsbericht * www.lido-schema.org: LIDO 1.0 ** Introduction to LIDO ** LIDO v0.9 ** www.fotomarburg.de: Projekte * Mapping-Tool von ATHENA ** ATHENA: A Mechanism for Harvesting Europe's Museum Holdings into Europeana (Museums and the Web 2010) ** LIDO serves as intermediate layer between source formats and the DublinCore-based ESE format Themen * Ergebnisse aus dem Community Review der LIDO v0.9 * Beispielhaftes Mapping von Sammlungsdaten in das LIDO-Format mit dem Mapping-Tool des ATHENA-Projekts AG Multimedia * Gesina Geiger und Prof. Thomas Hundt (jangled nerves, Stuttgart): Medien in Museen. Praxisbeispiel: Rautenstrauch Joest Museum, Köln / Konzepte und Kooperationen * Dorian Ines Gütt: iPhone Apps versus mobile web AG Regelwerke * www.museumsvokabular.de 12.10.2010 Digitalisierung analoger Tonträger Albrecht Wiedmann und Tobias Weber, Ethnologisches Museum * im Berliner Phonogramm-Archiv * ca. 10000 Tonträger, davon 60% auf Tonband * ILKAR – Integrated solutions for preservation, archiving and conservation of endangered magnetic tapes and cylinderswww.ilkar.de, ILKAR – Integrated solutions for preservation, archiving and conservation of endangered magnetic tapes and cylinders Möglichkeiten und Gefahren der Digitalisierung des visuellen Kulturguts Jürgen Keiper, Deutsche Kinemathek – Museum für Film und Fernsehen * Deutsche Kinemathek * Probleme ** ** (vgl. ) ** * Digitales Medium ** Formatmigration ** Redundanzkonzept und Konsistenzprüfung ** Interoperabilität ** Langzeitarchivierung * Migration Paths for Video Media * Storage Provider Praktisches Möglichkeiten und Gefahren der Digitalisierung „Bibliotheksgut“ Benedikt Goebel, Digitalisierungszentrum der Staatsbibliothek zu Berlin * digital.staatsbibliothek-berlin.de Defizite * der Materialauswahl * beim Scannen * der Erschließung (Volltext! Struktur-, Sach-, Zeit- und Ortserschließung) * der Präsentation * der * bei der Zugänglichkeit, bes. des 20. Jh. * der Langzeitarchivierung ISIL Stefan Rohde-Enslin / Frank von Hagel, Institut für Museumsforschung International Standard Identifier for Libraries and Related Organizations (ISIL) für Museen * ISIL * www.museen-in-deutschland.de Wie gestaltet man in bester Absicht eine schlechte Online-Ausstellung? Hinweise aus der Literatur Werner Schweibenz, Bibliotheksservice-Zentrum Baden-Württemberg * Less clicking, more watching (2001)vgl. "Less Clicking, More Watching": Results from the User-Centered Design of a Multi-Institutional Web Site for Art and Culture. Museums and the Web 2001 LIDO (museumdat) Sachstandsbericht Regine Stein, Deutsches Dokumentationszentrum für Kunstgeschichte - Bildarchiv Foto Marburg Philipps-Universität s.a. AG Datenaustausch * Definition des CIDOC Conceptual Reference Model : Version 5.0.1., autor. durch die CIDOC CMR Special Interst Group (SIG). Berlin 2010, ISBN 9783000309076 (PDF) Elektronischer Datenaustausch beim Leihverkehr zwischen Museen mithilfe des Harvestingformats LIDO Lisa Quade * Leihverkehr (Museum) Digitalisierung am Museum für Musikinstrumente der Universität Leipzig im Rahmen des MIMO-Projekts Stephan Greiner, Museum für Musikinstrumente der Universität Leipzig, Frank Sindermann, Museum für Musikinstrumente der Universität Leipzig, Barbara Fichtl, Zuse-Institut Berlin * www.mimo-project.eu Die bayerische Online Datenbank - Vino - Viktor Pröstler, Landesstelle für die nichtstaatlichen Museen in Bayern * www.vino-online.net Die Verknüpfung von Archiv- und Bestandsdatenbank Roland Augustin, Saarlandmuseum * Saarlandmuseum * 43730 obj Dokumente, 2373 Literaturdokumente, 15661 Künstlerdokumente (Implementierung des AKL) in HiDAHiDA - Hierarchischer Dokumentadministrator * Archivdaten in ACTAproACTApro (Archivsoftware) * MIDAS-Standard (vgl. Bildarchiv Foto Marburg) Digitale Erfassung der Sammlungsbestände der SPSG Sabine Göttsche, Stiftung Preußische Schlösser und Gärten Berlin-Brandenburg * easydb 13.10.2010 Erhaltung des Altonaer Museums * vgl. Erhaltung des Altonaer Museums Kontrollierte Vokabulare für das Information Retrieval 'Wortnetz Kultur' des LVR Jutta Lindenthal * www.kuladig.de * Beispiel: der über dem Haupteingang des * Kontrollierte Vokabulare ** Schlagwortlisten ** Klassifikationen ** Thesauri * Iconclass Thesaurus und Sacherschließung im Jüdischen Museum Berlin Iris Blochel-Dittrich, Jüdisches Museum Berlin * Arbeit am Thesaurus * Indexierungsregeln (Leitsatz: auffindbar machen, nicht beschreiben) ** zwingend: Geografie und Objektart * Problem der Veränderlichkeit geografischer EntitätenNotiz Thomas Tunsch: vgl. Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative, Michael Buckland: Geography, Time, and the Representation of Cultural Change – Experience from a large collaboration (ECAI) (Wissen durch Vernetzung: Kulturgutdigitalisierung in Deutschland und Europa. Internationale Konferenz, Berlin, 21.-22. Juni 2007) Zum aktuellen Stand der Entwicklung eines archäologischen Objektbezeichnungsvokabulars Erste Ergebnisse aus der Arbeit der AG Archäologiethesaurus Kathrin Mertens, Stiftung Historische Museen Hamburg, Helms-Museum * vgl. „Wenn die Scherben online gehen…" Erfassen im Verbund der Stiftung Historische Museen Hamburg (Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation 2009) * Grundlage: Ausgangsvokabulare verschiedener Museen und Verbünde * Aussortieren von ** Warenart ** keine Objektbezeichnung ** Plural ** Schreibanweisungen * Provisorische Grobgliederung * Neugliederung (mit Definition, Literaturverweis, Anmerkungen zur Verbreitung) Zukunft * Polyhierarchische Erschließung langfristig geplant * Mehrsprachigkeit und Mapping mit anderen Vokabularen grundsätzlich möglich, derzeitig aber kein vorrangiges Ziel Erste Ergebnisse * Fibeln * "Die Fibeln" als Bestimmungsbuch (in Vorbereitung) * Nadeln Ausblick * museumsvokabular.de * Bestimmungsbücher (Fibeln und Nadeln vorauss. 2011) '' Diskussion '' "facettierte Suche": vgl. advanced search unter www.wine.com "Hinter dem Horizont ..." - Bäuerlich-bürgerliche Eliten in den friesischen Marschen und den angrenzenden Geestgebieten Dokumentation, Erforschung und Präsentation des Bestandes an Sach- und Schriftkultur (2. Hälfte 17. - 1. Hälfte 19. Jahrhundert) Uwe Meiners, Museumsdorf Cloppenburg, Niedersächsisches Freilichtmuseum Das ArtWeb der UniCredit Group: Kunstinformation in drei Sprachen und Dimensionen Klaus Bulle, Adlib Information Systems GmbH , André Reifenrath, D+S 360° media world * * artcollection.unicreditgroup.eu * zugrundeliegende Datenbank: Adlib Museum * api-adlibsoft.com museum-digital Stefan Rohde-Enslin, Institut für Museumsforschung * museum-digital * Nutzung von ** : z.B. für Biographien aus Wikipedia ** ** * Daten auch in Europeana Kulturportal - Nordwest Karl-Heinz Ziessow, Museumsdorf Cloppenburg, Niedersächsisches Freilichtmuseum * www.kulturportalweserems.de Aktuelle Entwicklungen bei www.euromuse.net Thorsten Siegmann, Institut für Museumsforschung * Euromuse * Import/Export: www.harmonet.org * exhibition alert Siehe auch * Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation * Museumsdokumentation Weblinks * Programm * museumsdokumentation.de Einzelnachweise Category:Berliner Herbsttreffen zur Museumsdokumentation Category:Deutsch